


strike that bass, mr. dj

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex is the consummate older sibling, forever finding a way to embarrass the rag tag group she adopts as her own.AKAFive times Alex slapped someone's ass and one time she got hers slapped.





	strike that bass, mr. dj

The first time it happens to Winn, he’s hiding in the trees, hoping Kara won’t blow his head off. She’s surprisingly good with a rifle, better even than Vasquez, and he’s in deep trouble. He doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to give his position away, but he’s running out of time, needs to get to her base before she can actually kill him.

“Come on, come on, come on.” He swerves right, just barely manages to find a blind spot before another headshot hits him. “Booyah, baby! Can’t hit me if you can’t find me!”

He raises his arms in celebration before rolling out of the way of a grenade blindly thrown in his direction by one of their opponents. He groans as he hits a tree, is knocked into Kara’s line of fire as she tries to spray the enemy. His screen turns red and he flops back onto the couch in despair.

“So not fair. That wasn’t even a good kill.”

Kara grins at him. “A kill is a kill and I won fair and square. Time to pay up, Schott.”

He grumbles as he gets up to get his wallet, pulls out the necessary bills as Kara calls in the order for their dinner. He should have known better, should have guessed that this is what playing with her would get him.

It’s not like he doesn’t have prior experience with this. Getting Kara to play was a chore in itself, but she’d gotten really good in a short time. He remembers the first time she’d beat him, remembers the way she’d smiled as she’d passed him the controller after she’d taken down every enemy soldier. To this day it makes him shiver, makes him have to cower away a little.

“Did you remember to add the jalapeños to mine? You could probably benchpress me to kingdom come, but I hate pineapple on pizza.”

He can feel the eyeroll without having to look back, grinning when he finally turns to face her. Kara is pouting, put out by Winn’s getting his way anyway, but he doesn’t care. She killed him, she can deal with not being able to steal his food away before he can actually eat more than two slices.

“You’re kidding right? Pineapples are a blessing on any kind of food that you can get.”

“Yeah, yeah. When is your sister getting here anyway? She promised me a look at her new phone.” He makes grabby hands, much to his own embarrassment. “I want to open that baby up and see what secrets of the universe I can find.”

“I’m right here.”

He screams as he jumps away from a grinning Alex, who’s holding up a stack of pizzas and holding her hands out. He looks at it then at her.

“Wh-what?”

“Do you really think Kara wouldn’t have already ordered dinner? It takes at least an hour just to feed her.”

“Yup,” Kara chirps as she takes the food from Alex. “I have to order in advanced if it’s pizza, or else it takes forever to get here.”

Alex slides the money out of his hand and ruffles his hair. “Don’t worry Winnie. I know you haven’t hung out with Kara in a while, but it will all come back to you eventually.”

As she passes to go get her share, there’s the sound of an impact that makes Kara look up. It takes him a second and then he squeals as Alex throws her head back and laughs.

Next time he’s hanging out at home and playing online. It has to be better than the abuse he’s being subjected to right now.

* * *

 

They’re running late to the rendezvous with J’onn. He’d kill them, probably, but Lucy’s already set her contingency plan into action, issued a capture order that should buy them time to get there.

She looks at Alex, motions for her to pass over another rifle as she discards her overheated weapon. Without Kara they’re stretched thin, stretched too far across the city as they try to contain the newest threat to life and limb.

“Rogers, what’s our E.T.A.?” She holds up the rifle and inspects it before beginning the process of loading it. “We need to be able to get there before the locals.”

“Thirteen minutes and counting ma’am. We could take a shortcut and get there in nine if you give the authorization to change our route.”

She looks to Alex, who nods, taps the driver’s shoulder and outlines a new path. She trusts her to do this, trusts Alex’s superior knowledge of the city to get there in one piece. What she doesn’t trust, she thinks as she picks at her shirt, is the resistance of these uniforms to their newest opponent.

She sighs, continues to arm herself as she looks out the window at the speeding cars. She really isn’t looking forward to this, isn’t looking forward to having to sacrifice herself again just to keep Kara’s sister safe. Danvers is going to hate her for it, but she’s more afraid of Kara’s pout than she is of the other woman’s glare.

“Everything okay?”

She looks at Alex, pushes her hair out of her face. She won’t admit to it, but she’s kind of pretty, her eyes more intelligent than any of her past lovers, and more compassionate than anyone except, maybe, Kara. It makes her have to push down the urge to touch her, to pull her close and kiss her harder than she’s ever wanted to kiss anyone.

Before she can say anything, however, the truck screeches to a stop.

“Uh, ma’am? It looks like the situation has escalated. Your orders?”

She sighs, hefts her rifle. “Let’s get out there, people. The least we can do is try to contain the situation before it gets out of hand. Well, more out of hand. There’s only so much we can let go.”

As she leaves the truck, she feels a hand on her ass. She yelps as a grinning Alex runs ahead of her, gives her a thumbs up. Looking around, Lucy can feel her cheeks burn as a few of the watching agents snicker. She’s going to get Danvers back for that, one way or another.

* * *

 

It’s not often that he decides to drop in on his cousin. The truth is, he’s more than a little scared, not of Kara, but of Alex. They both know that he shouldn’t have just left her alone with the Danvers, that he should have been there for her more, but Clark knows that he couldn’t be as good for her as Alex has been, that he’d never have been able to help Kara the way she did.

Kara may have forgiven him, may have eventually come to that conclusion on her own, but he knows that Alex won’t, that she’ll always have this little bit of resentment that keeps them from totally being friends. Not that she ever lets it be seen. She’s friendly enough as she walks with him through the D.E.O., even going so far as to smile, but he’s still afraid, still unsure around her.

Lois’ voice echoes in his head, pushes him to be braver than he thought he’d need to be on this trip. He can’t go back to Metropolis without facing Alex. She’d laugh him out of the Planet and their apartment. He frowns. She’s probably laughing right now, if he knows her well enough, not that she has much room for it. He keeps telling her to talk to Lucy.

Clark shakes his head as he walks through the D.E.O., following Alex. He tries to pay attention, really he does, but it’s hard when all he can think about is the impending talk with the woman in front of him. He shouldn’t be this scared of Alex, but he’s seen the way J’onn’s flushed with pride whenever Alex does something reckless and dangerous, comes out alive and triumphant.

He never thought that Martians could do that until he’d seen it himself.

“Are you even listening, space nerd?”

Clark blushes at Alex’s amused tone, mumbles as he tries to remember what she’d said last. He can’t, but he doesn’t want her to know that, doesn’t want to prove her right when he’s trying to get on her good side long enough to talk to her. He just wants to make a good impression and finally win her over. She’s important to Kara and so, she has to be important to him too.

“I…I…I just wanted to thank you, you know?”

She looks at him curiously and he finds himself swallowing. He wants to run away, would rather face off against Lex _and_ a fully powered Darkseid in this moment, but he forces himself to continue.

“You took care of Kara and…and you didn’t have to do all of this, but you did. I haven’t exactly been the best cousin to her but I’m trying and I just…I hope you can forgive me for the past.”

He shifts as she studies him, looks down. He feels like Lois is standing in front of him, feels like she can see through him in a way that makes him uncomfortable. He doesn’t like it, doesn’t like feeling this unsure, but he stands his ground, waits for Alex’s response.

When she smiles, he lets himself relax for the first time since he’s arrived. There’s something calming about it, something that reminds him of the way Lois smiles when he does something he’s not sure she’ll like.

“It’s a start but that doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you when we train. I do have a reputation to keep up, you know?”

Later, he can’t help but blush again when Kara sends him a picture of his face after Alex slaps his ass. Lois is going to love this one.

* * *

 

Lena frowns as she looks at the woman in front of her. She knows that she can trust Alex, but there’s something about the hunger in her eyes as she looks over her plans that makes her want to hide them in a safe at the bottom of the ocean. She’s not sure that she likes that feeling, not sure that she likes the way Alex is throwing her off balance today.

She looks at her and Lena has to bite her lip, force herself to meet her eyes. It doesn’t help that Alex is especially beautiful today, that she’s the one person she knows that can keep up with her. She’s already regretting giving in to Kara, regretting her inability to say no to that pout.

It’s dangerous, that thing, should be declared a weapon of mass destruction. She wonders how Alex would feel about that, wonders how she feels about the way people around Kara just tend to give her what she wants, what she asks for with those innocent blue eyes of hers.

She pushes the thought aside, focuses on the here and now. She can’t let her guard down, not when Alex looks like a woman starved as she moves her eyes from her plans to Lena.

“I’m sorry but I really don’t think those would work well in your line of work. There are too many factors yet to work through.”

“Kara says you had a working model that picked up on her…alienness.”

Lena snorts. “And then she burned through the wiring with her laser vision. I wouldn’t give too much credence to what Kara says about my inventions.”

Alex shakes her head with a smirk. “Maybe, but we both know that you’re probably the one person who could work through whatever defects that brought up.”

There’s something about that expression that makes her stutter an excuse, something that makes her sigh in relief when Jess interrupts to tell them that the board is here. She’s almost remorseful that she has to usher Alex out, almost regrets their appearance, but she doesn’t say that, doesn’t let her know.

Alex is the kind of woman who would see it, would pounce on her weakness before she can think twice about revealing it. She’s the kind of woman that makes Lena wary, warier than even Supergirl and her ever present smile.

“Or maybe not,” she says, shrugging as Lena walks her to the door. “Honestly, there are already some measures in place for detection. This really doesn’t need to exist in the public market.”

Alex smiles at her when she opens the door, pats her shoulder before slapping her ass hard enough that Lena’s squeak echoes through the halls. When the investors come in, she can barely look at them, but it doesn’t really matter anyway. She’s already planning revenge.

* * *

 

Kara giggles as Alex tells her about her meeting with Lena. She’d been surprised when she’d found that Alex had taken her suggestion to heart, but now it seems normal, seems natural that her sister and her best friend would gravitate to each other.

There’s a sort of symbiosis there. Alex teases Lena and Lena pushes herself to prove her wrong, to do the impossible. Kara knows what this is, of course, knows what Alex is trying to do, but it’s still amusing, still something that makes her giggle at the thought of Lena being subjected to Alex’s special brand of caring.

She hops up onto Alex’s desk, swings her legs as she listens. There’s a shine in her eyes, a gleam that makes her want to lean closer, conspire with her against all her friends.

Alex always makes her feel like this, makes her feel so light and easy that she can go against the image she’s been careful to cultivate, give in to some of her more amusing impulses. They’re harmless, she thinks, nothing like what she did during the incident with the red kryptonite, but she’s always been careful not to anything to stand out.

She always has to be careful, always has to think about how she looks, and to be able to drop that disguise, to relax and just be herself? She loves her for it, loves that she understands how much Kara needs this little bit of normal at the end of the day.

Alex bites her lip, comes close enough to rest her hand on Kara’s thigh. She looks at her curiously, wonders what’s wrong. They don’t do this, don’t touch like this outside of their apartments, not when Alex looks at her like that, like she could lift the world.

“You’re not worried that I’m trying to replace you?”

“Alex, what…?” she looks at her, bemused. “What are you talking about?”

Alex blushes a little, looks down. “I just…I know things were bad when I was with Maggie. I got lost, what with exploring all of that, but I came back, right?”

Kara pulls her close, hugs her tight. “You were in love. I can’t blame you for that.”

“But it still feels like I abandoned you.”

“You came back and now you’re even better than ever. I’m glad we’re sharing friends. It’s not like I can keep pretending to be interested in guns or earth physics all the time.”

Kara squeals a little when Alex slaps her the top of her ass and bites her shoulder. “Brat. Not all of us can be a genius all the time.”

Kara grins. “No, but you’re definitely up there.”

* * *

 

She’s eating lunch when the feeling starts to creep up on her that something’s not right. Alex checks her phone, looks around for a moment before shrugging and going back to the leftovers she’d managed to steal from Kara the previous night. Whatever it is, someone else can deal with it, she thinks. She’s earned these potstickers and she intends to fully enjoy them. No alien puppy is going to steal it away from her.

“You truly are brave, Alexandra.”

She jumps at the sound of that voice, looks around until she finds Astra leaning against the wall, inspecting the knife she’s nicked from J’onn. Alex recognizes it, remembers putting a scratch in it during one of her more reckless moments. She’s surprised that he hasn’t claimed it back yet. It’s one of his favourites.

She presses a hand against her heart, wills it to slow down again.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere out there?” She waves her hand vaguely, not really sure where Astra needs to be at the moment. “I mean, you do realise I’m on break right?”

Astra smirks, gestures to her lunch. “I can see that. I’m surprised the rest of this organization doesn’t think you’re participating in some rather vigourous activities. You’re quite vocal.”

Alex blushes at the implication, carefully pulls her lunch closer. She doesn’t trust Kryptonians around this particular food. Time and experience has proven that to be a futile endeavor again and again.

“Look, I won’t tell you what to do on your off time and you won’t comment on the way I eat, okay?”

Astra raises an eyebrow, but before she can say anything else, the door bursts open and Kara breezes through. When she sees Alex, her eyes widen and she grins at her aunt.

“You found her!”

“Indeed, I did, Little One. Now I do believe you have a bargain to honour?”

Alex snorts when Kara pouts. Whatever this bargain is, she wants to see it later.

“Fine, but not now, okay?”

Astra eyes Alex and nods. “Of course. I will see you later.”

She moves forward, kisses Kara’s forehead before leaving. Her sister blushes at that, pretty despite the imposing figure she cuts in her work clothes. Alex has never actually seen this particular outfit before but she makes a note to ask about it later. Keeping her food safe is more important in that moment.

Kara turns to her, approaches slowly. For a moment, she’s afraid of losing her lunch, but then Kara hugs her, and she can’t help but melt into her.

“Bad morning?”

She nods. “I keep dreaming of him. I know…I know I shouldn’t. I know now that he wasn’t good for me, but I can’t help myself.”

Alex swallows. “I know, Kara, but you have to move on, okay? You’re surrounded by people who love and support you and you know what? We’re having a sisters’ night tonight. No arguments. Just you, me and Jon Snow’s naked ass on my tv.”

She can feel the moment Kara grins and suddenly the bad feeling intensifies as Kara begins to sing.

“Dirty babe, you see these shackles? Baby I’m your slave….I’ll let you whip me if I misbehave…”

Alex’s jaw drops. When Kara slaps her ass, she squeaks so loud that it echoes through the room. Kara backs away with a laugh and disappears, taking Alex’s food with her.

She whines. Fucking Kryptonian puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is ed1505's fault entirely. We were talking about how disappointing it was that Alex did not slap her Kryptonians' asses when she got the chance and this happened. The lyrics at the end are from Justin Timberlake's "SexyBack". You have no idea how that amuses me.


End file.
